Respect
by Bulldust
Summary: Sometimes warnings only go so far. A young, spitfire pup learns the hard way.


The blazing midday sun baked the shrublands, warming the earth and small ponds. It was summer, and the tickling breeze did little to aid any life from the crippling heat. Most animals knew better than to exhaust themselves when the sun was at its highest. They made the wise decision to burrow into their dens or bask in the shade. There was no activity aside from the chorus of frogs in the creeks and buzzing of insects. The only life that dared to venture away from water and shade was a distant herd of elk, and they were moving at a fast pace.

The elk bleated in panic as they bounded across the land, tailed by a small pack of wolves. Their beige and tawny pelts blended so well into the grasses the elk couldn't run off in time. The calves kept equal pace with the herd, but the terror the of the pack caused some to stumble.

The herd began to fan out towards a winding river; the sudden shift left some calves open and vulnerable. The pack closed in on one calf in particular, it had been pushed out by other adults and was running along the outside. Its hoof got caught in a buried rockface, causing it to stumble and struggle to regain speed once more. The pack used those precious seconds to close the distance.

The herd dove straight towards the water bounding across to escape the pack. The long legs of the adults posed no challenge as they splashed through. The calves didn't have the luxury of height like the adults. They struggled to keep their heads up with the river's current and adult kicks. The chosen calf slipped down the banks into the water, bleating and coughing. The wolves stopped just seconds at the water's edge, jumping in as well. They waded into the shallow ends, separating the calf from the herd. In its panic the calf swam away from the shallows and swam towards deeper water. The wolves hesitated as they panted, pawing at the deeper water.

As the pack formulated a plan of attack, a wolf broke from the ranks, climbing out of the water and racing after the swimming calf. Excited the pack scrambled after the leading wolf. She was a young female, a little older than a yearling with a darker tawny coat. Running beyond the calf the she wolf leapt into the water, paddling towards it. The calf doubled back in fear as the she wolf blocked its path, trying to steer back towards the safety of the herd. The she wolf closed in on the calf, thrusting her head high with her jaws open wide. She threw her head down and clamped onto the calves head, plunging it under the water. The pair struggled under the surface, splashing and kicking out. The pack paused in their steps once more, a few individuals climbing into the water. They watched as the splashing calmed down, and the she wolf rose her head from the water, stilled calf in mouth.

One of the wolves in the water, her older grey mother, helped the she wolf pull the calf out. The pack soon surrounded the she wolves,snarling as they tore at the sodden calf. They growled and snapped at each other, the older dominant wolves taking over the kill. The yearling she wolf was pushed out of the fray as the rest of the pack ripped open the calf she hunted. She gave a huff of a growl but didn't force herself in, instead choosing to lay down in the grass to rest. She knew the pack hierarchy was needed to keep stability in their family, and she knew one day she'd lead a pack of her own.

The shrubs in the distance began to rustle with activity, and she lifted her head to look. Not a second later a litter of pups came crashing through the grasses, panting and tails high. Trailing the litter was a larger tawny pups, who snapped and bit down on his siblings. The pups trotted towards the kill the pack feasted on, ready to eat. The adults turned and bit them, growling in warning. Their teeth didn't break the skin, but it was more than enough of a warning to keep them at bay. There was no malice or abuse as they nipped at pushed the pups back. The pups had grown big enough to keep pace with the pack and didn't need coddling. They pups had to learn the dominance hierarchy of the pack, and to respect their older family members.

The pups did not have the privilege of eating first and gave up, but the larger male pup was persistent. An adult snapped at the air next to his head, and in retaliation he leapt up and bit into the adults face. The wolf recoiled in shock and the pup slipped through to eat at the carcass. The pack gave a roar of growls at the pups intrusion, and he growled right back in ferocity.

Seeing as the pup didn't intend to leave the adults gave up, they'd rather eat their fill and rest than waste energy on the pup. As time passed the wolves and carcass thinned, leaving the lower ranks to eat what was left. The she wolf rose up with a stretch and went over to get her share. Her yawn morphed into a growl as she saw the male pup hadn't left. Instead he was pushing his littermates off the carcass so he can have it for himself. She pushed passed the hungry group and gave a low growl at the male pup, white teeth shining under curled lips, "Get off you fat pup, you already ate."

To that he growled and shoved her back a step, smaller fangs bared. The sister and brother snarled and pushed at each other, drawing the attention of the pack. Their mother rose her head up with a tired yawn, "Fearghus, get off the carcass and let Molao and your littermates eat.

Fearghus ignored his mother's call, and jumped up and bit into Molao's face. The yearling had enough of his rude behavior. With a throaty growl she lunged at his head biting down on his left ear. Fearghus gave a yelp and cry and his sister shook him. She throttled the crying pup so hard she ripped his ear open, flinging him into the river. The remaining pups runs to their mother in terror, whimpering as they buried themselves into her side. The gray mother didn't give her pups a second glance, laying back down with a breathy growl.

Fearghus coughed and whined as he struggled out of the water. His ear was head and openly bleeding, dripping onto his face and chest. He sniffled and sneezed, shaking as he glared at Molao. She gave him a growl as he slipped past her still making snuffling sounds. He gave a weaker growl back, but his posture and eyes showed his embarrassment and defeat. Molao ripped at the remainder of the carcass as Fearghus slinked away, breaking the bones open with her jaws. The rest of the pups soon approached, nervous and wary. Seeing their respectful albeit fearful postures she paid them no mind, allowing them to eat with her.

After everyone had had their fill, they rested in the shade of the bushes, cooling down as the day passed them by. The sun began to set as the pack mingled amongst themselves. The younger wolves chased each other around the area with a calf leg, while the older wolves dozed and groomed, chatting to pass the time. Molao sat with her mother as the older relatives conversed about bison herds, watching her siblings. The pups jumped up and bounded after the yearlings in glee as they tried to grab the leg.

She was about to join them when movement caught her eye. She turned her head to see Fearghus quietly picking at the remains of the calf. He kept his profile low as he nosed at the bones and skin. Curious Molao rose up and walked over to the pup. Fearghus stopped and looked up at Molao, then flattened his ears and looked away. Surprised at his submission she got closer, sniffing at his ear. It was red and angry, but the bleeding had stopped and was beginning to scab. She gave his ear a lick that got a growl in pain from the pup. She gave a snort, "That's what you get for being a selfish brat,"

He gave a huff under his breath, looking away, sniffing. "What was that, _Snuffles_ ," She growled at him, lifting her stance into a more dominant one.

He lowered his head and shuffled his feet, embarrassed and frustrated at the insulting name, "... said 'm sorry."

Molao took on a more relaxed posture, any feeling of gloating and dominance gone. There was no need to kick him while he was down. A part of her felt bad about how aggressive she was to him, and her eyes moved back to his torn ear. It was too late to change the past, the damage was done. She stepped towards the pup; but that didn't mean she couldn't do anything to help heal the wound, she mused.

She bit down onto his scruff, gentler this time, and pulled him down. Fearghus gave a snarl in protest, and she planted a heavy paw on his back to keep him still. She licked at the ear, getting a hiss from the pup and he squirmed. After a moment he gave up with a sniffle. She gave a light huff of laughter, "Mother was right for nicknaming you Snuffles."

"Buzz off," he kicked half heartedly. He lowered his head onto Molao's free forepaw and gave a dramatic sigh. She smiled as she cleaned his ear and face. She was never gonna let his nickname fade away, not while she was still alive.

Almost telepathically, Snuffles gave a grumble of annoyance.

Author's Note: Its ya boy Snuffles. I don't think I ever wrote about him. Here's his wiki:

/c/wolfquest/page/item/snuffles/eXrJ_mxs6I2qMknQ4Bp5q8nozLKXK0KZZFQ


End file.
